foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightcrawler
The "Nightcrawler" is the professional identity of Lucien LaCroix while working as a radio host when living in Toronto. When LaCroix came to Toronto in 1992, he did not contact Nick Knight directly. Instead, he began broadcasting on CERK Radio as the Nightcrawler as a way of challenging him over the Mayan jade cup that LaCroix assumed Nick sought as a cure for vampirism.Dark Knight (1992 Pilot) When Nick attacked him and apparently killed him, LaCroix left Toronto to recover; and his professional identity, the Nightcrawler, disappeared temporarily from the airwaves. LaCroix returned to Toronto in 1994 with the intention of forcing Nick to relocate.Killer Instinct When this failed, he decided instead to take up residence there. Shortly thereafter, he resurrected the Nightcrawler personality, and began a regular late night show on CERK. The first episode produced in which he played this role is "Capital Offense"; and his broadcast included the phrase, "I have returned for your sake,"Capital Offense suggesting that this may be intended to represent the first night that the "Nightcrawler" returned to the airwaves. It is unclear how popular the Nightcrawler show ever was with listeners. Among Nick's colleagues, everyone loathed it. When asked why he listened to it, he would often reply with "it's an acquired taste" or "maybe he's so down he brings me up."Be My Valentine The Nature of the Show Although the Nightcrawler show seems to have involved music to some degree, it was primarily depicted as a talk show. LaCroix aimed for a dark and eerie tone, focusing on the darkness of the human condition. As the Nightcrawler, he indulged in long monologues, often quoting literary sources. He frequently posed questions, and then accepted calls from people wanting to discuss the issue. Many of the topics pertained, either directly or indirectly, to Nick’s current life in Toronto as a police officer or his persistent guilt over his history as a vampire. From LaCroix's perspective, the Nightcrawler persona was primarily a means of keeping in touch with Nick, who rarely contacted him directly. The Last of the Nightcrawler When Janette sold the Raven to LaCroix sometime in 1995, the Nightcrawler program began broadcasting from the back of the club.Black Buddha Pt. 1 However, about a year later, LaCroix decided to sell up the club, quit CERK, and leave Toronto.Last Knight When he went to Nick's loft to try to persuade him to leave as well, he found that Nick had drained Natalie. Nick then tried talking LaCroix into killing him.Last Knight What LaCroix's subsequent actions may have been are not known; but he had already packed up the Raven, and someone else had taken over his time slot at CERK. Episodes with Nightcrawler Monologues Season Two * "Capital Offense" * "Father's Day" * "Can't Run, Can't Hide" * "Baby, Baby" * "Partners of the Month" * "Curiouser and Curiouser" * "Be My Valentine" * "The Code" * "A More Permanent Hell" * "Blood Money" Season Three * "Black Buddha Pt. 1" * "Black Buddha Pt. 2" * "Blackwing" * "My Boyfriend is a Vampire" * "Trophy Girl" * "Let No Man Tear Asunder" * "Night in Question" * "Sons of Belial" * "Strings" * "Fever" * "Dead of Night" * "The Human Factor" * "Avenging Angel " * "Jane Doe" * "Francesca" * "Ashes to Ashes" * "Last Knight" External Links * NightCrawler Broadcast References Category:Radio and Television Professionals